Four Seasons Cuatro Estaciones
by Rxdestiny
Summary: UA No Muy lejos de La realidad . Sueños que se pueden Convertir en Realidad, Kirisame Marisa una chica Ordinaria con sueños extraordinarios. Implica a varios personajes de Touhou y sus problemas de la vida diaria en el instituto y fuera de este. Yuri 100%
1. Capítulo I: Inicio de un Nuevo Día

Touhou no me pertenece, sino es de nuestro querido amigo ZUN, La historia si es de mi creación y es Yuri…. Con Futuro Lemon…..

»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«

**Capítulo I: Inicio de un Nuevo Día**

Todas las noches sueño con un mundo de fantasía, en aquel lugar donde la magia puede existir, humanos pueden coexistir con yukais y otras creaturas, pero cada mañana al despertar me doy cuenta que tan solo es un simple sueño, uno que está lejos de la realidad…. Lejos de mi realidad…

Mi nombre es Kirisame Marisa y soy una maga ordinaria ze~ o eso es lo que soy en mis sueños, en la realidad soy solo una chica normal que acaba de llegar a esta ciudad, los motivos de mi llegada? Simple mis padres me querían lejos de ellos, ahora vivo sola en un departamento, seria triste pero logre que momiji pudiera estar conmigo, Momiji es mi fiel acompañante es un perro husky apenas tiene 2 años, le puse el mismo nombre que el de mi tutor solo para molestarlo, mi historia inicia un día de primavera…

Din din din din diin dinn! –Suena la alarma de su celular- cinco minutos mas….-dice la rubia apagando la alarma para dormir un poco más, pero de pronto de la nada algo le salta encima seguido de unos ladridos y lamidas- ahhhh! Noo! Momiji! –Grita un poco sorprendida por el repentino ataque- ya me desperté mira mira! –lo toma del hocico a lo que el animal detiene su ataque y baja de la cama contento de haber cumplido su primera misión del día, Marisa se levanta, se estira un poco sintiendo como cada hueso de su espalda truena, despabilándose toma una toalla limpia para dirigirse a la ducha, se quita su pijiama blanca con dibujitos de estrellas, no tenia idea porque le gustaban tanto las estrellas, tal ves algún recuerdo de su infancia en aquellas donde pasaba felices momentos con sus padres…momentos que no regresaran.

El agua fresca entra en contacto contra su piel, un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo el agua estaba fría y su cuerpo caliente, el frio en su cuerpo no duro mucho ya que el calor que emanaba este hacia que el agua se entibiara, mientras se enjabonaba en su mente corrían muchas cosas, hoy es su primer día de clase en una ciudad nueva donde no conoce a nadie, aunque francamente eso no seria nuevo, en su antigua escuela no era conocida por ser la mejor estudiante en cuanto a disciplina, fuera de eso sus notas eran de un estándar sobre el promedio, nadie sabia porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Al terminar la ducha seca su cuerpo con la toalla, se pone su ropa interior seguido de su nuevo uniforme, se cepilla el cabello y se hace su trenza que siempre ha portado, aprecia su figura en el espejo del tocador- perfecto –dice para si misma al ver como le quedaba su nuevo uniforme, estaba usando la falta negra, una camisa de botones blanca y sobre este un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, se puso el ultimo detalle que era la corbata, ese estilo de ropa le gustaba, se miro de nuevo antes de tomar su maletín y despedirse de su pequeño amigo- se buen chico y cuida la casa, ya sabes donde esta tu comida –le dice la rubia al husky blanco, al estar solos en este lugar marisa le compro un distribuidor de alimentos- ya me voy –acaricia la cabeza del canino el cual suelta un ladrido de afirmación.

El camino al nuevo instituto fue tranquilo, en el transcurso diviso a varios chicos y chicas con el mismo uniforme pero continuo caminando sin inmutarse cuando algo capto su atención, mas delante de ella una chica pelinegra había golpeado a otra chica de cabello albino

Una albina? –piensa para si misma Marisa y observa la situación al igual que otros que estaban pasado por ese lugar

Ups lo siento fue un accidente –dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro y prosigue su camino pero ni bien da el segundo paso va a dar al suelo cayendo de rodillas-

Señorita Kaguya –una chica de cabello platinado hace aparición para ayudarle a levantarse

Ah ten cuidado puedes tropezar, este camino a veces puede ser muy engañoso –dice la albina recuperándose del previo golpe mientras limpia el hilo de sangre que sale de su labio y le regresa aquella sonrisa

Se encuentra bien señorita? –le pregunta la albina recién llegada la cual trae el mismo uniforme –

Reisen…si estoy bien solo un bicho raro se atravesó en mi camino –dice Kaguya levantando un poco la voz en lo ultimo-

Si buscas pelea estoy dispuesta a partirte la cara Houraisan –dice Mokou metiendo sus manos en su pantalón mientras mira a Kaguya de manera retadora- solo di cuando y como o es acaso que tienes miedo Houraisan –sonríe con malicia-

Con aquellas palabras Kaguya esta que se la llevaba el tren estaba apunto de responderle cuando Reisen la interrumpió tomándola del brazo-

Señorita recuerde que no puede rebajarse a peleas callejeras, sus privilegios esta en juego… -le susurra Reisen a Kaguya haciendo énfasis en esto ultimo

Las palabras de su guardaespaldas le hacen entrar en razón, haciendo que se enfade mas pero tenia que controlarse o los privilegios de los que ha estado gozando actualmente se irían por el caño, Eirin ya no pagaría mas sus juegos extras de playstation 3 online e incluso le quitaría todos sus juegos- eso es imperdonable!-piensa para luego dirigirle la palabra a Mokou- no tengo tiempo para este tipo de tonterías una dama como yo no se rebajara hacer algo tan vulgar, Reisen- voltea a ver a la nombrada- continuemos o llegaremos tarde -prosigue su camino seguida por la otra albina

Tss! Cobarde –dice Mokou ante la retirada de la otra chica, toma su maletín y continúa su camino

Marisa sonríe al parecer estar en este instituto no sería tan aburrido después de todo y lo que lo hacía mejor era el hecho que aun no habían iniciado las clases- Esto será interesante ze~

»«»«»«»«»«»«»  
Ok… esto es como una probadita de lo que sería la historia, si lo has leído pues muchas gracias por leer mi aberración, como verán son días de instituto.

_**En el Próximo Capitulo**_… Aparecerán nuestras queridas Reimu y Alice~ si gustan que salga algún personaje en especifico solo díganme para hacerle un espacio especial~, si es un Yuri y las parejas son las que me gustan! Keimo(posiblemente algo de Kaguya x Mokou), Malice (aunque también me gusta el ReimuxAlice), por el momento es todo….


	2. Capitulo 2: Amistad o Algo Más?

Touhou no me pertenece, sino es de nuestro querido amigo ZUN, La historia si es de mi creación…..

**Nota Aclaratoria:** Me referiré a Reimu como Morena no por el color de su piel sino por el color de su cabello si alguien tiene una mejor forma de llamarla hágamelo saber D;! Porque estaba entre morena o tigreña ._.U! ahora si prosigamos con el capítulo de hoy

**CAPITULO 1.1**

**Amistad o Algo Más?**

Este acontecimiento pasa en la misma línea de tiempo que el de Marisa por ser caso especial manejare tiempos

Templo Hakurei 06:00am

Con la llegada de la primavera significa que en el templo se debe de preparar para los diversos festivales y quien se tiene que encargar de ello? pues nada mas y nada menos que la mas pura! La mas honesta! La mas bella! E inigualable! Hakurei Reimu! –dice la chica de cabello marrón oscuro refiriéndose a si misma mientras lleva su mano izquierda a su pecho y la otra la eleva al cielo-

Ya ya Reimu no tienes que exagerar tanto sobretodo tan temprano –dice una rubia la cual esta sentada tomando el te-

Vamos alice! Si no me doy ánimos yo quien me los dará? Además con la llegada de aquel templo los creyentes han disminuido –dice la chica de cabello marrón oscuro sentándose y tomando su tasa de te- y la llegada de la primavera con los festivales dejara buen dinero para el templo

Si en eso tienes razón pero no olvides que tienes un festival enlazado con el templo moriya –dice alice tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados-

Eck –Reimu hace un gesto de desagrado ante aquel comentario-

Alice toma un poco de te y abre los ojos para ver a la morena- nada de Eck, Sanae es nuestra amiga también y has accedido a cooperar con este festival, además no veo porque ambos templos tendrían que disputarse el lugar, simplemente podrían hacer una unión entre los dos

No lo entiendes Alice! –dice Reimu fingiendo como si le hubieran enterrado una estaca en el corazón, a lo que la rubia le sale una gotita de sudor en la cabeza- es mas complicado de lo que crees!

De seguro es por el orgullo del templo Hakurei y que no quieres que eso pase en tu generación porque seria una deshonra para el nombre de la familia, para el templo y sus creyentes –dice la ojiazul dejando su taza vacía en la bandeja y ante esa repentina declaración Reimu se estaba ahogando- ah! Reimu! –Alice le da palmaditas en la espalda-

**»POV Alice«**

Ella es Hakurei Reimu y es mi mejor amiga, su actitud no es siempre igual aunque trata a todos de la misma manera se que conmigo tiene cierta preferencia ya que no a todos les muestra su verdadero yo, como Sacerdotisa del templo tiene una apariencia que guardar, pero como nos conocemos desde que llegue a esta ciudad y eso fue cuando aun era pequeña, es por eso que aquella barrera que separa a otros entre nosotras no existe.

Si serás tonta… -digo frotando suavemente la espalda de la sacerdotisa

g-gracias…-me agradece por la ayuda y se recuesta dejando descansar su cabeza en mis piernas

q-que haces… -me sonrojo un poco ante la acción de mi amiga

–Reimu cierra los ojos y con voz tranquila me responde- Disfrutar del momento y de la compañía

Puedo sentir como el rubor en mis mejillas incrementa un poco- tonta…. –le digo ante aquellas palabras que me hacen sentir en un ambiente embarazoso pero siempre ha sido así... nunca terminare acostumbrándome a este tipo de acciones, tímidamente levanto mi mano y acaricio la cabeza de Reimu

Aun así me adoras –me responde sonriendo un poco-

Guardo silencio, en eso tenia razón y es algo que no puedo negar, la relación entre nosotras es diferente a la de los demás pero no desagradable, se siente raro y es un sentimiento que no puedo describir, tal vez por mi naturaleza? o porque ella tiene un encanto especial? lo que sea que fuera la estaba desconcertando un poco tal vez solo era su imaginación, checo mi reloj el cual ya marca que van a ser las 07:00am- Ya casi es hora de ir a clase –juegi con un fleco de la morena

Si –se gira y se reincorpora un poco quedando en cuatro a poca distancia de mi rostro, su mirada fija en la mia

Mantengo la mirada en aquel par de ojos rojo oscuro- deja de jugar… -digo después de unos segundos, no era que me desagradara la cercanía pero el estar mirándole a los ojos en un largo tiempo podría ser mi perdición ya que podrida perderme en aquel mar oscuro-

No estoy jugando… hoy pasara algo que moverá nuestro mundo –le escucho decir de forma seria aun sin apartarse de mi

Intuición.. –mas que pregunta fue una afirmación de mi parte, no seria la primera vez que pasaría, como aquella vez en la cual dijo que llovería y nadie le creyó por estar el día soleado, sorpresa se llevaron cuando su predicción fue verdadera, la proximidad repentina de sentir su frente contra la mía me regresa a la realidad

pase lo que pase….vallas a donde vallas… yo siempre estaré a tu lado -dice Reimu con voz segura

-Cierro los ojos y sonrió ligeramente por su actitud- como si pretendiera ir algún lado

En ese caso….cásate conmigo! –De deja ir sobre mi abrazándome

De seguro solo lo dices porque te gusta como cocino –y por tercera vez en menos de una hora y media me ruborizo de nuevo

Jeje parte hay de ello –me responde antes de esconder su rostro en mi cuello, puedo sentir su respiración contra mi piel haciendo que una ligera corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo y termine en un ligero escalofrió, dios que es lo que siento..? Su comportamiento de este momento conmigo es algo normal... es algo que siempre hace solo conmigo...

**»«»« Fin POV Alice »«»«»**

Muy a diferencia de la rubia Reimu si sabia lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos, desde hace tiempo que ha estado sintiendo algo extraño, un nuevo sentimiento apareció y cuando eso paso no tardo en darse cuenta de que era, pero como decirle a tu mejor amiga que estas enamorada de ella?, el olor de la rubia le gusta- como roció en primavera…. –piensa para si misma disfrutando del aroma de su amiga- creo que podría quedarme aquí… -dice suavemente

-Un tanto molesta Alice le responde- si no vas a alistarte no te preparare un **obento*****¹**

Obento..! –la rubia pronuncio la palabra mágica para Reimu la cual al escuchar eso se apresura para ponerse de pie- bien! Ire alistarme! No tardo! –se marcha casi corriendo del lugar-

Alice sonríe ligeramente y niega un poco con su cabeza ante la nueva actitud de Reimu- siempre es lo mismo –se reincorpora y desarruga su uniforme que previamente la morena había desacomodado- será mejor que prepare algo delicioso

Reimu termina de alistarse antes de que Alice termine de empaquetar los obentos, los olores de la comida la habían llevado a la cocina- Aaaaaaaliiiiiiceeeee~ -se aproxima lentamente a las cajas cerradas de los obentos- ya me lo puedo comer? –estiende su mano para tomar una de las cajas

Alice le da un manaso a Reimu- deja eso es para el instituto –termina de meterlos en sus respectivas bolsitas-

Reimu besa la su mano que fue brutalmente atacada por la rubia- bien –dice resignada- ya estoy lista

Perfecto y toma pensé que como es de costumbre no habías tomado algo para desayunar –le entrega un platito con dos panes tostados cubiertos de zarzamora seguido también de un vaso de leche- iré por mis cosas –tras decir esto deja a una feliz Reimu disfrutando de aquellos deliciosos panes

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas emprendieron su camino al instituto, la mañana prometía ser tranquila cuando de pronto se toparon con un barullo, las causantes eran ni mas ni menos que Mokou y Kaguya

Eh Alice que no estas dándole clases auxiliares a Fujiwara? –dice Reimu mirando como la albina hace que la pelinegra se caiga- auch eso debe doler… -pero su mirada regresa a la albina, desde la primera vez que la miro en casa de su amiga supo que aquella chica tenia algo especial, lo mismo pasaba con Alice y varias personas de su entorno, había leído historias sobre un mundo de fantasía pero todo aquello solo quedaba como leyendas.

Si.. –Responde la rubia- pero esto esta fuera de mi alcance –cierra los ojos por unos momentos- continuemos –dice para continuar con su camino

Bueno –Reimu le sigue pero se detiene momentáneamente porque algo o mas bien alguien capta su atención, otra cabellera rubia, un rostro nuevo- es nueva…? –un sentimiento extraño recorre su cuerpo pero no tiene mucho tiempo para identificar que es pues es regresada a la realidad por la voz de su amiga

Reimu si no te apuras te voy a dejar –dice Alice estando a un par de metros esperando por la mencionada

O si, vamos – la morena le alcanza y siguen su camino-

Al parecer la predicción de Reimu estaba por cumplirse, lo que no se imaginaba era el terrible problema que esto conllevaría.

»«»«»«»«»«

**Obento:** preferí manejarlo con este nombre en lugar de poner lonche o algo asi.

N/A: OMFG! Me salió un Reimu×Alice D:! ya ni modo al parecer será así por el momento, Marisa la tendrá difícil si quiere conquistar a Alice tendrá que robársela de Reimu.

Efectivamente como podrán ver por alguna rara razón que desconozco estoy contando el inicio de la historia en diferentes grupos y en la misma línea de tiempo. A las personas que me pidieron un personaje en especial los estoy tomando en cuenta de hecho ya tengo hasta que van hacer así que verán a su personaje en algún papel en la historia ;D

**En el Proximo Capitulo…** Iniciare con Mokou y aquí se rompe el ciclo de cómo se esta manejando la historia hasta el momento, ahora los personajes se relacionaran entre si mas profundamente.


End file.
